Jaguar XJ (X350)
LWB: | length = SWB: LWB: | width = 2004-05: 2006-07: | height = SWB: LWB: | weight = | engine = 3.0 L AJ-V6 V6 3.5 L AJ-V8 V8 4.2 L AJ-V8 V8 4.2 L supercharged AJ-V8 V8 2.7 L TDVi AJD-V6 V6 | sp = uk }} The Jaguar XJ (X350) (2004–2007) is a luxury car from Jaguar Cars introduced as the successor of the XJ Mark 2 (X308), and facelifted as the XJ (X358) in 2008. In early 2003, the all-new third generation XJ (Jaguar project code X350) arrived in showrooms as a Model Year 2004. While the car's exterior and interior styling were traditional in appearance, the car was completely re-engineered. The new car also saw the return of the fabled XJ6 badge, and with it six-cylinder power, albeit in a V-configuration. It was only equipped with automatic transmission, like most Jaguars. X350 Specifications Design and engineering Like the Audi A8, the X350's chassis and body are constructed from aluminium. While some steel is used in places throughout the chassis, the X350 has a stressed aluminium monocoque/chassis similar in general design to a conventional steel structure, but with two differences; its underbody components are bonded together with aerospace-grade epoxy adhesives while around 3,200 self-piercing rivets are used to create the new XJ's unibody. This differs from the A8's construction which uses an aluminium spaceframe to which aluminium panels are then attached. However, the aluminium Audi A8 weighs a comparatively high (3.0 V6 TDi) compared to of the (3.0 V6) XJ. On its own, the current XJ's bodyshell weighs about the same as a contemporary Mini Hatch. If the car were made of steel, it is estimated that it would weigh 40% more. The new structure, and the need to continually improve the car's ride and handling, dictated a number of other mechanical changes. The third generation of Jaguar's rear suspension moved away from the previous double wishbone layout in favour of a more sophisticated multi-link arrangement. In addition the car has all round adaptive air suspension. Some of the styling features that distinguish the X350 from the previous XJ include the outer headlights, which are larger than the inner headlights, and wheels which are pushed out further towards the corners of the car (due to an increased wheelbase), both like the original Mark 1 XJ. Also, the X350 dispenses with the separate "sixthlight" rear side window of its predecessor, reverting back to two side windows with quarterlight glasses mounted in the rear doors, like the Mark 1. Moreover, beginning in 2004, changes have been made to the distinctive chrome side window frames of the XJ, where the use of chrome in the areas in between the front and back doors has been discontinued, in effect hiding the B-pillars. The curve in the rear door and rear screen resembles that of the Jaguar saloons of the 1950s and 1960s. The vehicle was the first in Jaguar to be built using self-piercing rivets. Engines The V8 engines remained in the new model, but were the revised and more powerful versions found in the 2003 S-Type. The 290 bhp 4.0 L and 370 bhp 4.0 L supercharged engines from the X308 Mk II were replaced by the S-Type's 4.2 L and 4.2 L supercharged units respectively, while a new 3.5 L V8 was also introduced for the European market which was derived from the 4.2 L engine and produced . The 3.2 L V8 from the previous model was replaced by the 3.0 L V6 from the X-Type and S-Type. The V6 powers the XJ6, while the XJ8 is powered by a naturally aspirated V8. The XJR is powered by a supercharged 4.2 L V8. The XJ6 and the XJ TDVi are the only X350 models not sold in the Americas. TDVi In 2005, Jaguar introduced the diesel-powered XJ TDVi. The XJ TDVi features the same Ford-Peugeot-developed 2.7 litre twin-turbo V6 found in the S-Type. The model produces and of torque, earning it praise as the most refined diesel engine to be found in any car, anywhere, with electronically controlled active engine mounts in order to minimize vibration at idle. Daimler Super Eight/Super V8 The Super V8, also known as the Daimler Super Eight, is the most expensive model, with the XJR second. The Super V8, which debuted in the 2003 model year in the new X350 body style, was essentially a long-wheelbase, supercharged XJ8 with the more luxurious Vanden Plas, or Daimler interior. Its primary competitor was the Mercedes-Benz S55 AMG. A distinctive wire mesh grille and chrome-finished side mirrors set the Super V8 and the XJR apart from the less expensive XJ saloons. In 2005, the Super V8 model was replaced by the Daimler Super Eight in all markets other than North America. The Daimler Super Eight is essentially the same car, but with the addition of a different grille, boxwood inlays in the wood veneer and several other interior luxuries as standard. Daimler's US equivalent is no longer known as the Vanden Plas, but the Super V8. The Vanden Plas name is used on models that would be known as Sovereign elsewhere. Daimler has been the State Car for the British Prime Minister since the 1980s. For 2007, the premium model was the reintroduced Jaguar Sovereign when the Super V8 and Daimler versions were dropped. North American models All North American XJ models come standard with a 300 hp (224 kW) naturally aspirated engine. A 400 hp (298 kW) supercharged 4.2 L V8 engine is optional. The valvetrain has a dual overhead cam design with four valves per cylinder. The top speed is limited electronically to . Super V8 Portfolio In early 2005, Jaguar announced its most exclusive and expensive XJ saloon since ceasing V12 production. Called the 2006 Super V8 Portfolio, it is a limited-edition trim level of the flagship Super V8 saloon. It debuted at the New York International Auto Show in March 2005, and is the most expensive Jaguar saloon produced to date, with a base price of US$115,995. The Portfolio features added power as well as exterior and interior enhancements, including a DVD player and 7-inch screens in the rear headrests. The Super V8 Portfolio, aimed at North American markets, became available in August 2005. It is available in only two new, limited colours: Black Cherry and Winter Gold. The Super V8 Portfolio is powered by Jaguar's supercharged , 4.2 L, 32-valve, AJ-V8 engine. Top speed is and the Portfolio has a acceleration time of under 5 seconds. Production The last X350 vehicle was produced in March 2009. X358 LWB: | length = SWB: LWB: | width = | height = SWB: LWB: | weight = | engine = 3.0 L AJ-V6 V6 4.2 L AJ-V8 V8 4.2 L supercharged AJ-V8 V8 2.7 L TDVi AJD-V6 V6 }} The Jaguar X358 was a facelifted version of the X350 for the 2008 model year unveiled at the end of February 2006. Since its launch in 2002 the XJ's exterior styling attracted much criticism from many motoring journalists who claimed that the car looked old fashioned and barely more modern than its predecessor, many even citing that the 'Lyons line' had been lost in the translation from MKII into MKIII XJ, even though beneath the skin lay highly advanced construction that put the XJ at the top of its class. To counter this criticism and boost sales Jaguar gave the car a mildly revised front grille, though still of a similar design to that of the pre-facelift XJ (rather than following the contemporary design language of the Jaguar XF) while the new front bumper assembly featured a prominent lower grille. The Jaguar Logo was changed from the 3D bonnet ornament to the logo of the Jaguar face within the grille that is currently also found on the front of the XK and XF. The front lights had detail changes while the revised door mirrors incorporated side repeaters. The front wings on all models were remodelled to feature side vents, previously the preserve of the Super V8 Portfolio (and XJR Portfolio in the UK), while the side sills, rear bumper and tail lights were revised. The interior was only slightly changed, featuring resculptured front seats that gave additional support and more legroom in the rear, allowing rear passengers over a metre of legroom. This Jaguar also featured in BBC 2's Top Gear, where it drove from Basel to Blackpool Tower on one tank of fuel. Despite the pre-defined range, Jeremy Clarkson, who was driving the car at the time, had actually driven , and after examining the tank, had enough fuel to do another , making its range about . Clarkson then described the car as "astonishing" and "the second most economical car in the world", finishing just after Richard Hammond in a Polo. Specifications Models UK As of November 2007, the following XJ models are available in the UK: * XJ 2.7D Executive * XJ 2.7D Sport Premium * 3.0-litre Executive * 2.7D, 3.0-litre, and 4.2-litre Sovereign * 4.2-litre supercharged XJR * Daimler Super Eight Notice: the models with the 2.7-litre diesel engine or with the 3.0-litre petrol V6 engine are also known as the XJ6 (since the engines have six cylinders), while the 4.2-litre eight-cylinder petrol engine mounted in the Sovereign results in that model being known as the XJ8. Also notice that the model list for the UK does not include the 3.5-litre V8 engine available in Germany, for example. Germany From May 2007, the following XJ models were available in Germany (and presumably other Western European countries) (German nomenclature applies): * XJ6 2.7 litre Diesel Classic * XJ6 2.7 litre Diesel Executive * XJ6 3 litre Executive * XJ8 3.5 litre Executive * XJ8 4.2 litre Executive * XJ6 2.7 litre Diesel Sovereign * XJ8 3.5 litre Sovereign * XJ8 4.2 litre Sovereign * XJR 4.2 litre V8 Kompressor (i.e. the supercharged V8 variant) * Daimler Super Eight USA From May 2007, the following XJ models were available in the US: * XJ8 * XJ8L * XJ Vanden Plas (this model is equivalent to 'Daimler' in Europe; the name 'Daimler' is not used by Jaguar in the US) * XJR * XJ Super V8 Notice: the XJ6 and the XJ 2.7D are not available in the US, unlike in Europe. The 'L' on the XJ8L badge denotes the long-wheelbase version. Engines Transmission All models include standard six-speed automatic transmission. References External links *Jaguar global brochure *Jaguar DE brochure XJ4 Category:Sports sedans Category:Rear-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2003 Category:350 (model number)